


Second Chance

by girlwithpassion



Series: Different Life (Temprary Name) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human!Crowley, M/M, one-sided, post 8x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Third Trail. Crowley's humanity is showing, Sam is ready to complete the trial but Dean tries to stop the trial. What happens when Sam decides that he wants to go through the trial. My take on 8x23. What if Sam DID go through the trial? 8x23 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt writing in Supernatural Fandom. I recently caught up with Supernatural and after I finished 8x23 episode, I just could not resist myself from shipping Sam/Crowley (Moosley) and then I got this idea and I just had to write it. I read quite few stories post 8x23 and I wanted to write one in which what would happen if Sam did go through trial. This is my first instalment to this idea, there might be a sequel to this story, hopefully. I hope you all enjoy it.

After tossing and turning for 100th time he gets up. The digital clock flashes 2:30 AM at him but ignoring that Crowley makes his way to his library and takes a seat in at his desk and he pours himself his favourite scotch. The house is filled with complete silence except the noise of rain hitting the windows hard as it falls harder and harder. His eyes fall on the small photo frame at the far end of his reading desk. He picks it up and traces the frame with his thumbs.

"Don't feel like sleeping tonight." Sighing he speaks to the picture. It's one of those nights again, the sleepless, restless night. Knowing very well he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, Crowley lays back in his chair, closing his eyes and enjoys his drink as his mind takes a trip down a memory lane.

Five years it's been five years since Crowley - King of Hell has become human. After being Demon, King of Hell for centuries Crowley thought he was a lost cause. He never expected himself to survive being human for this long but much to his surprise Crowley did fairly good job. Of course he is still learning to be human, the emotions can be real bitch at times but Crowley is finally getting better at this.

Being human is not an easy thing but having a normal human life after being through hell is a blessing which Crowley never even imagined in his wildest dreams to be able to have bestowed on him. But it has happened; the blessing of normal life for him. Crowley is a librarian, living a peaceful life in Virginia. If someone had to guess the history of the boring librarian they would never be able to take a guess on Crowley's colourful past. Hell even Crowley would have laughed at this image of his future and he would have accepted purgatory than this but today he counts his blessings everyday. Five years later, this life is heaven for him. And Crowley has only one person to thank this for. For this life, happiness and love; one man - Sam Winchester. His Moose. In one night Sam gave him everything but at huge cost.

Instantly his mind wanders off to that day. The day of last trial where everything changed in less than 24 hours. The day when Winchesters decided to do the final trial and they managed to kidnap the King of Hell - Crowley. In order to complete the third trial - close the gates of hell, Sam needed to turn a demon into human and for some stupid reason brothers thought it's a good idea to use Crowley for final trial. He remembers every single detail of that day, he never lets himself forget it. Every pain, torture, word, gaze, everything happened on that day is burned in his mind forever, especially Sam.

Crowley remembers Sam giving him his blood and the affect that was happening on demon, shredding his demon side and his humanity started showing.

"We deserved to be loved. I deserved to be loved. I just wanna be loved."

He remembers clearly when Dean shows up and tells Sam that the trial will kill him. And to both his brother and Demon's astonishment Sam only replies, 'So?'

"You wanna know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again. What happens when you decide I can't be trusted again? Who are you going to turn to next time instead of me? Another angel? Another… another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother-"

Third Trial

"Sam, listen to me..."

"Dean."

"Damn it, Sam. You said you saw light at the end of tunnel. Please Sammy, don't do this. We'll find another way."

"I do see a light at the end of the tunnel, Dean. I'm done, Dean. Please let me finish this."

"Sammy..." Dean is almost on his knees begging to his brother but knows it's all futile as Sam has made up his mind.

Despite Dean's begging and protests Sam decides to finish the last trial even if he dies in the end. Crowley watches him as Sam steps towards him with the injection in his hand, one last one; even Crowley is taken aback somewhat with Sam's determination to go through the trial even if it kills him.

"Sam.." Crowley opens his mouth to say something but cannot find words to speak he watches Sam in disbelieve as he steps forward to inject him with human blood. Crowley is just a step closer to being human and Sam is a step away from death.

"Moose." Sam moves closer to Crowley and stands by his side with injection ready.

"Sam.. please." Sam places the injection on his neck ready to inject but before he takes one look at Dean who is shaking his head, Sam only smiles and then moves his gaze to Crowley. He leans closer to him and whispers in his ear.

"This is your chance, Crowley. To be loved. Make this life worthwhile." Another tear escapes Crowley's eye without him realizing as he looks at the younger Winchester in disbelief.

"Sam, don't..." Crowley tries to reason with him. He wants to stop Sam from this suicide not because it will mean end of hell and end of Crowley's ruling. In this moment, right now... nothing matters to Crowley, his only intention behind trying to stop his action is solely a wish to keep the younger Winchester alive, to see him live.

Before he can continue, Crowley feels needle in his neck causing him to wince. As he keeps his eyes open and fixed on Sam, who stares back but he is smiling, relieved. But his ears fill with Dean's shouts for Sam. Crowley's vision becomes blur which makes it hard for him to keep his focus on Sam. The only thing he remembers before a complete blackout is, Sam falling to ground, groaning in pain and Dean shouting Sam's name.

After what seemed like years Crowley begins to gain concious and finds himself on the floor shivering, due to cold or pain he does no know. He can feel pain, guilt, remorse, anxiety; everything at once and with so much force it is physically hurting him. Opening his eyes Crowley realizes he is still in church. Church. Then it hits him, hard what exactly happened to him. He remembers, everything. He's human. The third trial was successful; the gates of hell are closed. He's human. Crowley can't almost believe it, he's human. 'Bloody hell... Moose actually' Crowley jolts at thought of Sam, if he's human which means. Sitting up from the floor Crowley looks around in order to find Sam; for which he doesn't need to look far; just a little further away Dean is sitting against the wall looking almost dead with Sam's body in his lap, the only proof of Dean's life is his fingers which are carding in Sam's hair.

The sight breaks Crowley's heart even more without thinking he gets closer to Winchester brothers. Crowley makes it just in front of Sam's body which doesn't go unnoticed by older brother who instantly feels the need to protect his baby brother his arms tighten around Sam. Crowley knows if he tries to get any closer Dean will surely kill him so he just stays there looking at the lifeless body of his Moose, who even in death looks so beautiful and very peaceful.

"Oh Moos-Sam.." Ex-Demon feels the urge to touch his face and his hand rises too but stops in midway when he hears Dean's voice.

"He is gone. Forever." It was a whisper but Crowley heard it clearly. He drops his hand to his side and sits there with blurred vision, it takes him some good moments to realize that he is crying. Ex-Demon, Ex-King of Hell is crying over the man who is responsible for destroying his hell and him; a man who turned him into a human again. 'This is your chance, Crowley. To be loved. Make this life worthwhile.' Sam's last words come into his mind and the impact of them hits him like a lightening.

"I am sorry." Crowley whispers to no one exactly as he sits there silently shedding tears at the lifeless body in front of him, crying over a loss which wasn't even his or he thought so. If it wasn't Crowley's loss then why is there so much remorse, guilt, pain in him over Sam's death? Looking at dead Sam, Crowley realises he will not be able to call anyone 'Moose' again, he just lost his Moose. His Moose. The man who turned a monster into human, giving him a second chance to live his life to fullest is gone and Crowley never felt so lost before. He turns his gaze to Dean who is still in the same state and looking as lost as the newly turned human. He doesn't know how to comfort the older brother so he does one one thing only; he sits there for don't know how long. But he stays with Dean, silently mourning over the loss of a man both cared about.

The sun light scatters in the library indicating the older man that the night has passed, who is still sitting in library with the photo frame in his hand.

"Thank you for everything. And I am truly sorry." He traces the smiling face in the picture, it brings smile on his face too, because it's a picture of his Moose.


End file.
